


Дурная кровь

by Marianne_Cross



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode 7 Chapter 19, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Parallel Universes, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Он всего лишь Уширомия.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celiett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/gifts).



> По мотивам щедрого предложения Бернкастель поискать осколок, где Кинзо сделал бы всякое непотребное и с Лионом.

Тесная перетяжка корсажа давит тисками. И дыхание, жарким грузом замершее под ключицами, зло скребется по нутру, причиняя огромную боль. Но виной в этой паузе не столько наряд, узкий в талии, едва не ломающий в ней пополам, толкающий сердце куда-то в горло. А взгляд, тревожный, сверкающий, приковывающий к месту, сделав ноги до того слабыми, что больше было не встать.

Лион лишь только может сжать руки в кулаки, но это – единственные, на что хватает его, распластанного на постели перед Кинзо, до сих пор таким сильным, таким массивным.

– Нет... – очень слабо говорит Лион, жалко сотрясая кулаками над обшитым цветами атласом, тонким, словно живым, таким теплым, тут и там усыпанном розами, искусно свитыми из ткани. Платьем матери, настоящей матери, той самой, что Лион никогда не знал, но от которой, это несомненно, ему и достались эти крошечные, почти девчоночьи кулаки, вряд ли годны для чего-то кроме щипков. Не для драки уж точно, а тем более – не для самообороны. И ростом, до того смешным в сравнении с Кинзо, что даже неловко. Тем более, если ты наряжен, словно девица.

– Да, – кивает Кинзо ему, подбодряя, медленно разнимая губы, так медленно, что время словно замедлилось. – Я столько ждал, – следом же сетует Кинзо, – моя Беатриче.

Силы противиться горящему взгляду напротив пропадают.

Это отец, его отец, которого он знал, как дедушку, так почему же прикосновения его рук, уверенные, медленно задирающие юбку, прогуливающиеся по бедрам, не совсем все-таки неприятны? Почему они заставляют загораться, почему дрожь от них полна не отвращением, а сладостью?

Извращенной, запретной, но от того ничуть не менее нежащей, нисколько не менее распаляющей?

У Кинзо умелые, сильные руки, такие ловкие, такие ласковые, большие, действительно большие, особенно на члене Лиона, влажным под кружевами, подрагивающим от поглаживаний.

– Утешь меня, любовь моя, – горячо шепчет Кинзо, и у Лиона что-то щемит внутри, колени его, до этого замершие, как навечно скованные в движениях колени статуй, ползут в разные стороны.

Он жадно дышит, не смея смотреть в пылающие страстью глаза Кинзо, который медленно, так ласково и чувственно все гладит его член. Ожидая согласия Лиона.

Как Лион вообще попал сюда? Как позволил облачить себя в платье, не надеванное множество лет, но бережно хранимое все это время?

Неужели правда для него? Для Кинзо, так обходительно ожидающего теперь согласия, хорошо понимающего, как тело реагирует на него –ка к здорово член налился кровью, как высоко вздымается плоская грудь под тугим корсажем от взволнованного дыхания. А ведь несмотря на это, он верит, что Лион – Беатриче. Верит всем своим существом.

По сути своей это – отвратительно и нелепо. Но почему Лиона тянет тогда позволить Кинзо получить свое утешение? Почему он готов поддаться, таять, позволяя себя ласкать? Его тянет к Кинзо, и ясно, что ему никогда и ни с кем не будет так же хорошо, как с этим уже так много пожившим, но все еще полным сил и жадных желаний человеком.

Он желает, неужели сам так сильно желает утешить?

Дрожь охватывает все тело.

– Я не могу быть Беатриче, – совсем тихо возражает Лион, срывая голос до едва различимого шепота. – Я мужчина.

Он выговаривает это жалкое слово и тут же крепко жмурит глаза. Стыдно за то, что он не совсем-то удался богатырем, а еще от того, с какими обожанием и вожделением смотрит Кинзо.

– Мне то безразлично, – сразу отвечает тот.

И неясно– к чему он это. К тому, что Лион не женского пола, либо к тому, что он – не Беатриче. От последнего у Лиона ломит внизу живота, и он стонет, отдаваясь неге.

– Ты утешишь меня? – уточняет Кинзо, поднося к ласковым губам теперь разжавшуюся, раскрытую ладонь Лиона.

«Да», отвечает Лион совсем тихо, но, тем не менее, именно это слово будит его.

И дрожь наяву никуда не девается, и щеки тут же обжигает стыдом. За сон, а особенно за то, что он – возбужден теперь, возбужден сном, в котором был с ним не лежащий теперь рядом Вилл. А... стыдно признать – кто! Особенно после того, как справедливо возмущали Лиона раньше особенности его происхождения. И предложения найти осколок, в котором они с Кинзо... вместе!

Лион всхлипывает, обнимая себя руками, зло и больно кусает себя за внутреннюю сторону щеки, пока возбуждение не сходит на нет. И только потом понимает, что Вилл давно уж не спит. А задумчиво следит за ним, не торопясь утешить, словно пытаясь прочесть, что у Лиона на уме.

Стоит лишь допустить, что он сделает это, как ужас кажется страшнее смерти, страшнее всего на свете, и так неловко, словно Лион правда в самом деле изменил.

Он жалобно, тоже тихо зовет Вилла. Словно тот может больше никогда не притронуться к нему, возмущенный его испорченностью

– Ну что же такое, Лион? – мягко спрашивает тот, вплетая в волосы теплые пальцы. – Плохие сны тебя пугают?

Затем обнимает, привычно крепко, и Лион укоряет себя за то, что попросту идиот. Видимо, в этот раз он нешуточно напугал самого Вилла – тот весь напряжен, словно перед атакой врага.

Лион отвечает ему несильным щипком за бедро. Тоже таким привычным между ними, почти даже игривым. Просто чтобы отвлечь.

Что с ним такое?

Этого Лион описать Виллу не мог при всей откровенности их отношений.

Что с ним?

Он всего лишь Уширомия. О которых все, да и сами они о себе говорят – их извращенная кровь тянет членов семьи друг к другу. Началось как раз с Кинзо, но разве все они – не его наследники? Старик оставил им не только золото да проклятие, а еще и эту, почти непреодолимую в минуты своего расцвета тягу, сметающую собой все общепринятые моральные запреты. Кто из Уширомия может беспроигрышно поручиться, не случилось бы такого с ним?

Лион всегда считал себя в этом плане непогрешимым, а теперь вот уверен, что – нет.

Он уверен, что где-то там, затерянный среди мириадов других, есть осколок, где сон его нынешний сбылся. О, наверняка Бернканстель с удовольствием отыскала бы его, чтобы с наслаждением понаблюдать – какую реакцию созерцание этого зрелища вызовет у него, да заодно и у Вилла.

И там, в том осколке, другой Лион Уширомия – другой человек, не он, но имеющий тот же небольшой рост, те же на вид совершенно руки, те же золотые волосы, что гладит сейчас Вилл, – с наслаждением отдается Кинзо в узком платье покойной матери. Отдается своему отцу, задыхаясь не от сокрушающей здоровье тесноты наряда, а от наслаждения.

И хотя смотреть на это было бы, конечно же, тяжело, Лион понимает, что где-то глубоко внутри он был бы, в подобии с Лионом, на которого смотрит, вовсе не против жарких и страстных ласк Кинзо.

Это и пугает его.


End file.
